<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二代目和宇智波徒弟 by Leterribal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470178">二代目和宇智波徒弟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal'>Leterribal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>镜＆扉间中心非cp向，扉间小队段子集，有其他时代人物出没。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Kagami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二代目和宇智波徒弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初代目大人永远与我们同在<br/>
南贺川的水就这么流着，带走了生者的思念与哀愁。<br/>
夕阳西下，千手扉间抱膝坐下，手上拿着一块石头。<br/>
“大哥活着的时候，我总是因为他而着急恼火。”他扔出去打水漂，“大哥不在了，又想他得很，哪怕是以前让我气的跳脚的天真都变得可爱。”<br/>
千手扉间不是一个多愁善感的人，而且他不知道为什么要给身边这个小小的少年讲这些。<br/>
毕竟他是个宇智波。<br/>
可是少年软软糯糯的开口：“因为是亲人，老师总是担忧初代目大人，所以只记得他犯傻。实际上我现在想起初代目大人，就想起他身上如同太阳一般闪闪发光的魅力，和那富有感染力的笑声。”<br/>
说罢，镜抬起下巴，张开口，发出了豪迈的笑声。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>
然后他回到原来平常温柔软糯的表情。<br/>
扉间定住了。<br/>
“镜。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你能再表演一下那个吗？”<br/>
“啥？”<br/>
“大哥的笑容。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈！！！……这样？”<br/>
“是的，就是这个，再给为师表演一下。”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？”<br/>
“再大声一点，不羁一点。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
镜保持张口的扭曲表情，以快要哭出来的声音说。<br/>
“老、老师……”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“我好像下巴脱臼了……”<br/>
“……对不起，马上给你治。”<br/>
虽然千手柱间已经逝去，但是他的音容笑貌会永远留在木叶人民的心中，激励他们前行。</p><p> </p><p>秽土转生的应用<br/>
“老师。”<br/>
“你不是该去学习你的火遁吗？”<br/>
“豪火灭——”<br/>
“停停停！好你进步飞速，特别允许你休息，别毁了老夫的实验室。”<br/>
“嘿嘿嘿。”<br/>
“你来找我什么事。”<br/>
“老师，你能让我见见宇智波泉奈吗？”<br/>
“宇智波……？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
哦，哦！宇智波斑的弟弟，他们千手家以前的劲敌，斑逼他哥杀掉他的原因，自己的飞雷神斩的首杀战绩。<br/>
这也不能怪扉间，主要是战国时代杀人人杀，宇智波和千手你来我往死在他手下的宇智波多了去了。而木叶建立后扉间圈了地要他们集体迁过去，要记住一个个的名字太难了。<br/>
不过他也不可能忘掉宇智波泉奈这个名字，主要是太久没人和他提起，以及他对于宇智波这个集体的重视远胜于单人，所以提起这个名字他一下子没反应过来。<br/>
宇智波斑和面前的小徒弟除外。<br/>
“所以你提这个死人干嘛？”<br/>
“因为老师，你不是发明了秽土转生这个禁术吗？”<br/>
“啊，然后呢？”<br/>
“有些禁书上说您为了复活宇智波泉奈才发明这个术。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
扉间觉得，自己要不是因为有千手血统，怕是能当场吐血。<br/>
镜露出恳求的表情：“虽然我觉得真相不是如此夸张但是您应该能做到吧。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“您也知道的，他是我爸爸的堂兄，爸爸死之前一直念叨着他，我真的很想见他一面。哪怕是，尸体也好。”<br/>
“……我去去就来。”<br/>
飞雷神到训练场，要求小春交出她的包，翻出所谓“禁书”，要求她说出来源，下命令巡查焚毁。<br/>
一 气 呵 成。<br/>
“镜。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“你为了当我的学生，当初差点是被宇智波除籍的吧？”<br/>
“其实没到那种程度……”<br/>
“那么你在我面前提起我昔日的和你同族的仇人，可不是什么聪明的举动。”<br/>
“……对不起。”<br/>
“就算我要秽土转生一些厉害人物，我也不会考虑昔日宇智波的仇人的。”<br/>
“真的对不起，老师。”<br/>
望着宇智波镜自罚去扫训练场的身影，扉间佯装愠怒的表情顿时破功了。<br/>
其实他也没有那么仇恨宇智波兄弟，如果秽土转生可以转出他俩，他其实也挺想试试的……<br/>
但是，作为镜心里“无所不知无所不能的最厉害老师”那莫名其妙的尊严，让他不想说出来：<br/>
他知道个鬼的宇智波泉奈的尸体在哪啊？！</p><p> </p><p>没有女朋友的解决办法<br/>
猿飞日斩，水户门炎，宇智波镜，在他们的学生时代，经历了严苛的训练后，坐在一起的午餐是难得的休憩时光。<br/>
“所以我们为什么不邀请团藏啊？”镜拿着饭团问道。<br/>
“你不觉得那家伙总是阴沉沉的，感觉很难接近吗？”炎把自己的肉夹了一块给镜。<br/>
镜他家里只有他自己了，午餐总是从简。而他年纪又最小，所以大家都很照顾他。<br/>
“炎，你也别总是对团藏有偏见。”日斩也给了镜一块鱼丸，“他是因为不受女孩子欢迎，才那么阴郁的。”<br/>
炎鄙视道：“嘁，我们当中有女朋友的不是就你？”<br/>
日斩回以白眼：“但是你这家伙收情书比我多吧。”<br/>
镜突然说：“可是我也不受女孩子欢迎啊。”<br/>
炎：“……”<br/>
日斩：“……镜，你清醒一点，我们都是大人了，你才十五岁。”<br/>
炎：“而且那些女孩子不是一见到你就来揉你头发，觉得你可爱。啧，羡慕死了。”<br/>
日斩：“其实除了下巴的疤团藏长的也不差，不如你下次联谊叫上他吧？”<br/>
镜：“但老师也孑然一身，但是老师看着不阴郁啊。”<br/>
炎：“……他是不阴郁。”<br/>
日斩：“他严苛。”<br/>
镜：“老师明明很温柔啊？”<br/>
炎＆日斩：“……”<br/>
这家伙入门太晚，看来遭受的毒打并不够。<br/>
“不提这些，其实老师根本不需要女朋友，他有这个就够了。”<br/>
说着，炎掏出两个粉粉的东西。<br/>
“这是什么？”日斩马上凑上来。<br/>
“我靠，日斩你个有女人的给爷爬。”<br/>
炎露出猥琐的微笑：“是能让男人升天的，用了不需要女朋友的东西~我特地从实验室里。”<br/>
说着，他以一副糟糕的近乎高潮的表情：“用了才知道，这才是男人的极乐啊~那柔软，那湿润，关键是吸力，人类是不可能做到的！”<br/>
日斩飞速的夺走那个粉粉的东西，然后跑了。<br/>
“等等！日斩你要脸吗，那是给镜的！”<br/>
日斩一脸严肃：“镜还小，我是为了你不污染后辈！”<br/>
“那你倒是把东西还回来啊！”<br/>
镜望着他们逃跑的背影，缓缓打出一个“？”<br/>
第二天——<br/>
“啊，我爽了。”日斩说。<br/>
“啊，我死而无憾了。”炎说。<br/>
两人皆露出一副四大皆空，大彻大悟的表情，一边的小春看到他们两人这样，皱起鼻子：“怎么觉得他俩比平时还欠揍呢？”<br/>
镜大概知道为什么，而此时黑着脸的扉间飞雷神到贤者状态的二人后。<br/>
“你——们——两——个——给——老——夫——过——来——”<br/>
看着两人表情清爽的像是下一秒就要挂点（然而从扉间的表情上看也差不多）告别，镜还是没明白所谓“男人的极乐”的那玩意儿是啥。<br/>
就算后来他结婚生子了，他也没明白。<br/>
[作者：其实就是飞O杯。但是毛领子聚聚做的飞O杯怎么会是一般的飞O杯，必须是R20的级别哒！]</p><p> </p><p>二代目如何走向风评被害的<br/>
“好可爱的小朋友，这是谁？”<br/>
炎伸出手要摸摸眼前白团子一般的小孩，却被小春打掉手。<br/>
“别碰，会吓到他！”<br/>
秋道取风说：“我和小春从村外带回一群难民，这是其中一个孤儿。”<br/>
镜低头——炎要和他对视需要蹲下，但是他只需要弯腰低头——细声细气道：“你叫什么名字呀？”<br/>
因为镜看起来很温柔，白白的小孩怯生生的回答了。<br/>
“……朔茂。我叫旗木朔茂。”<br/>
一边的日斩沉吟道：“白头发……和老师一样呢。”<br/>
他这话让现场陡然陷入难言的尴尬。<br/>
千手扉间见一群人堵在训练场门口，说道：“你们干什么呢？”<br/>
他走过去，一边唠叨：“不是说了吗，一家三口发放抚恤金安置在居民区安排工作，没有技能的守寡妇女和青少年送去培训中心等学会技能后安排工作，孤儿送去孤儿院——在磨蹭什么啊？”<br/>
他来到这帮人跟前，看到那个银发的小男孩，愣了一下：“这孩子？”<br/>
学生们把目光从老师移到男孩，又移回男孩身上，如此反复。<br/>
小春艰难的笑。<br/>
“老师，你要不要，收养了他呢？”<br/>
男孩：“？”<br/>
扉间：“？？？你在说什么，我教育你们就够呛了还养小孩子？赶紧送到孤儿院去，如果他想做忍者就送去学校。”<br/>
男孩：“二代目大人，我要做忍者！”<br/>
扉间打量他一下。<br/>
“你看起来非常有潜力，那就去吧。”扉间说完就走了。<br/>
在男孩通过考核，搬进宿舍，对大家说：谢谢哥哥姐姐后，扉间的学生们感觉自己还处于梦游中。<br/>
“为什么？”日斩说。<br/>
“老师？”炎说。<br/>
“为什么？”取风说。<br/>
“他看起来那么可爱……”小春说。<br/>
镜挠了挠头：他们是不是误会了什么呢……<br/>
*<br/>
2000 years later<br/>
不学无术的宇智波少年O君，某天在课后时间突然对班上学习最好的惠比寿发出灵魂拷问。<br/>
“你知道我们旗木K君的身世是什么吗？”<br/>
惠比寿露出鄙夷的表情，可是O君却说：“准确来说，是K君父亲的身世。”<br/>
这话说的，大家都有兴趣起来了。小伙伴们聚拢过来，等着答案。<br/>
O君指着火影岩上千手扉间的头像：“我知道，那就是——”<br/>
他还没说完，就被K君从后面踹倒。<br/>
O君灰头土脸爬起来：“为什么打我？！”<br/>
K君哼了一声，正准备数落O君，然而却被他爸抓住后颈提走。<br/>
“你怎么可以欺负同学呢？”<br/>
“我没有欺负他，是我觉得他先要在我背后说我坏话。”<br/>
O君大喊起来：“我没有！”<br/>
K君回头露出鄙夷的表情：“你就有！”<br/>
于是K君和O君又开始日常吵架，要不是爸爸君的存在，他们会例行发展到打架。<br/>
O君的揭秘也不了了之。<br/>
*<br/>
Plus 2000 years later<br/>
在最后的最后，K君和曾犯下弥天大罪终于回头是岸的O君作为挚友终于和解，好好告别。<br/>
K君：“谢谢你。”<br/>
O君：“在这最后，我还有最后的话想对你说。”<br/>
K君愣住了。<br/>
O君闪烁着宇智波血继限界瞳孔那鲜艳的图案，深情的说。<br/>
“这个问题困扰我很久了，二代目火影真不是你的爷爷吗？”<br/>
“不是！”<br/>
“真的不是？”<br/>
“你怎么看出来像的，除了我们都是白头发啊！”<br/>
“算了，我去另一个世界直接问二代目去了，就算他会打死我。”<br/>
“你不是要去接琳吗？不，别问啊！”<br/>
*<br/>
Plus more plus 2000 years later<br/>
木叶出过两个金灿灿的火影。<br/>
而对于宇智波末裔S君，第七代那只金灿灿的火影是他的挚友。<br/>
所以有些事他必须得告诉他，哪怕只是自己的怀疑。<br/>
“我在木叶门口见到了大蛇丸的儿子。”S君说。<br/>
“巳月？怎么了吗？”金灿灿的七代目问道。<br/>
S君的眼神瞟向火影室的二代目画像。<br/>
金灿灿火影一向是笑着的，可是他突然就笑不出来了。<br/>
他突然站起身：“大蛇丸那家伙，居然私藏二代目大人的身体啊我说！！！我现在就找他算账…”<br/>
“不不不，你是怎么想到那一步的，等等不要冲动啊！”<br/>
……<br/>
…………<br/>
………………<br/>
千手扉间：（气的揭棺而起）不管是哪个都和老夫屁关系没有好吗？！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>